Madoka
Madoka (円) is the best friend and classmate of Tokine Yukimura at Karasumori High School. She thinks Yoshimori is cuteKekkaishi manga, Chapter 62, page 17, and the idea of he and Tokine one day becoming a couple is exciting for her. She encourages Tokine to get closer to Yoshimori, but Tokine doesn't always take her advice. Appearance Personality Madoka is always supportive of Tokine, and sees her as person who is always working hard on her own.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 219 Plot 'The Cute Kid' While Tokine and Madoka are in the cafeteria, Tokine is approached by Yurina Kanda, who (again) mistakenly addresses her as Yoshimori's older sister, which confuses Madoka. Tokine quickly excuses herself and drags Yurina away so they can talk in private.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 62, pages 11-12 As Tokine later leaves school with Madoka, they spot Yoshimori waiting by the gate. He tries to talk to Tokine about their families cooperating with each other, but Tokine refuses to listen and drags Madoka past him. Madoka questions why Tokine ran off, since she thinks Yoshimori is cute and that he clearly likes Tokine. Tokine refuses to accept any of that and says that Yoshimori is just a middle school kid, but Madoka points out that kids all grow up one day, using her older brother as an example.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 62, pages 15-18 'The Butterfly Incident' When Saki's Demon Illusion Butterflies invade the school, a large number of them are inexplicably attracted to Madoka and settle on her face, shocking Tokine. Even after they are apparently frightened away by Tokine's shout, one lingers near the back of Madoka's head. Madoka asks if Tokine is okay, since she used the excuse of feeling sick to get out of class and deal with the butterflies. Tokine assures Madoka that she is fine and rushes off in a falsely bright mood, which only leaves Madoka confused.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 171, pages 12-13 'All Grown Up' Madoka sees Tokine walking to school with Yoshimori and waves to her. They part ways, with Tokine and Madoka heading to portable classrooms at the Karasumori site, and Yoshimori to his classroom at Mikageyama Grade School. Madoka says that Yoshimori has grown up a little, and Tokine agrees.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 344, pages 9-11 Relationships Tokine Yukimura Madoka is Tokine's friend and classmate. Though Tokine's job as a Kekkaishi has resulted in some very strange interactions between them (such as Tokine reacting in shock when Madoka's face was covered in butterfly Ayakashi, which Madoka as a normal person was unable to see), they still seem to be rather close. Madoka is especially interested in Tokine's interactions with Yoshimori, and seems to have made it her personal mission to make them a couple. Tokine fights her on this nearly every step of the way, but Madoka has a certain knack for highlighting Yoshimori's good points. Trivia *In the anime, Madoka is replaced by Kirara Kawakami, because they largely have the same personality.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 References Navigation Category:Non-Powered Humans Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Characters